movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny's Big Movie
|executive_producer = TBA |screenwriter = TBA |story = TBA |based_on = Ice Age Looney Tunes Blaze and The Monster Machines Donkey Kong Country Ben 10 Sonic The Hedgehog Oggy and the Cockroaches Zig and Sharko Godzilla Rocko's Modern Life Catscratch The Angry Beavers Space Goofs CatDog Camp Lazlo Adventure Time Peppa Pig Tom and Jerry MLP Popeye the Sailor Man BFDI Pat and Stan Open Season Zootopia SpongeBob SquarePants |starring = John McCain Billy West Dwayne Johnson |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |runtime = TBA |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |budget = TBA |gross = TBA }} Manny's Big Movie is an Upcoming 2020 French/American/British/Russian/South African/Canadian Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Wildest Comedy Film. Plot/Summary: Opening Scene: The Film Begins....... TBA....... Manny Is Very Very Very Sad....... TBA....... Scene 1: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 2: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 3: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 4: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 5: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 6: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 7: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 8: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 9: TBA....... TBA....... To Defeating King R. Rool....... Scene 10: TBA....... and Celebrate The Nutcracker Dance....... They Are Happliy Ever After....... Voice Cast: * John McCain as Manny * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * Dwayne Johnson as Blaze/Armodrillo/Sharko * Patrick Warburton as Donkey Kong * Ben Schwartz as Sonic/Tails/Knuckles/Big * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat * Jackie Chan as Bob * Tom Kenny as Zig/Heffer/Dog/Scoutmaster Lumpus/Slinkman * Kevin Hart as Bernie * Danny McBride as Godzilla * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Mr. Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted/Larrison/Ignatious/Gordon Quid * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert * Scott Menville as Lemuel/Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli/Elliot * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik/Tom Cat * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus * John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog * Tara Strong as George Pig/X * Jim Carrey as Popeye/Discord/Four/Bobert * Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Kristen Wiig as Female Wabbits * JonTron as Pat * Eric Stonestreet as Stan * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Kevin James as Nick Wilde * Josh Brolin as King R. Rool * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * DNCE as The Demon Mammoths * Songs: # Dance of the Reed Flutes (Nutcracker) (Dwayne Johnson, Billy West, and John McCain) # Sing Ho for the Life of a Mammoth (John McCain, Billy West, Dwayne Johnson, Patrick Warburton, Ben Schwartz, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Jackie Chan, Tom Kenny, Kevin Hart, Danny McBride, Carlos Alazraqui, Mr. Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, Ashton Kutcher, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, John DiMaggio, Tara Strong, Jim Carrey, Frank Welker, Kath Soucie, JonTron, Eric Stonestreet, Martin Lawrence, and Kevin James) # Take the Easy Way Out (Josh Brolin, Clancy Brown, Wayne Knight, Jim Carrey, and DNCE) # Where in the World is Manny (Dwayne Johnson, Patrick Warburton, Ben Schwartz, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Jackie Chan, Tom Kenny, Kevin Hart, Danny McBride, Carlos Alazraqui, Mr. Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, Ashton Kutcher, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, John DiMaggio, Tara Strong, Jim Carrey, Frank Welker, Kath Soucie, JonTron, Eric Stonestreet, Martin Lawrence, and Kevin James) # Wake Up (Billy West and Kristen Wiig) # I Want to Go Home (John McCain VS. Dwayne Johnson) # On My Own (Kevin James) # Everywhere We Look (Billy West, Dwayne Johnson, Patrick Warburton, Ben Schwartz, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Jackie Chan, Tom Kenny, Kevin Hart, Danny McBride, Carlos Alazraqui, Mr. Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, Ashton Kutcher, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, John DiMaggio, Tara Strong, Jim Carrey, Frank Welker, Kath Soucie, JonTron, Eric Stonestreet, Martin Lawrence, and Kevin James) # No More Mr. Mean Guy (John McCain) # Be Who You Wanna Be (End Title) (Dwayne Johnson, Jack Black, Patrick Warburton, Jim Carrey, Tom Kenny, and Roger Craig Smith) # Dance Of The Reed Flutes Video: ������Dance Of The Reed Flutes������ Cameos: * Hammy From Over The Hedge Sleeps On The Tree. * The Lion Guard Are Seen While Manny and Elmer Fudd are walking around Africa. * Pedro and Nico From Rio in The Jail. * TBA. * TBA. * * References: * Tchaikovsky's Ballet The Nutcracker: TBA. * Piglet's Big Movie: TBA. * Les Miserables: TBA. * TBA. * * Release: * April 16th, 2020 '' (USA/Canada) * ''May 5th, 2020 '' (UK/Ireland) * ''May 7th, 2020 '' (Italy) * Languages: * English - (''Manny's Big Movie) * French - (Le grand film de Manny) * German - (Mannys großer Film) * Italian - (Manny E Elmer Fudd In Africa) * Spanish - (La gran película de Manny) * Copyright: Copyright ©2020 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reverved. Soundtrack: Scene Selection: Theatres: Posters: DVD Menu: Transcript: Trailer Transcripts: Movie Transcript: Credits: VideoGame: Sequels: Quotes: * Mr. Blik: TBA! * Daggett: TBA! * Etno: TBA! * Trailer Videos: Movie Trailer Music: External links: Release Dates: * Argentina: TBA * Australia: TBA * Brazil: TBA * Bulgaria: TBA * Canada: April 16th, 2020 * Chile: TBA * Colombia: TBA * Croatia: TBA * Czech Republic: TBA * Denmark: TBA * France: TBA * Germany: TBA * Greece: TBA * Hong Kong: TBA * Hungary: TBA * Iceland: TBA * Ireland: May 5th, 2020 * Italy: May 7th, 2020 * Jamaica: TBA * Japan: TBA * Lithuania: TBA * Malaysia: TBA * Mexico: TBA * Netherlands: TBA * New Zealand: TBA * Norway: TBA * Philippines: TBA * Poland: TBA * Portugal: TBA * Romania: TBA * Russia: TBA * Singapore: TBA * Slovakia: TBA * South Africa: TBA * Spain: TBA * Sri Lanka: TBA * Sweden: TBA * Turkey: TBA * Ukraine: TBA * United Kingdom: May 5th, 2020 * United States: April 16th, 2020 * Vietnam: TBA Trivia: * Preceded By Oggy and The Cockroaches Meets Crash Bandicoot (2020) and Followed By Ren, Stimpy, & Oggy: The Movie (2020). * * Poster Concepts: Manny's Big Movie Poster.png|''Theatrical Release Poster'' Manny's Big Movie title.png|''Movie Title Logo'' Character Gallery: Main: Manny (Ice Age).png|''Manny'' Elmer Fudd.png|''Elmer Fudd'' Blaze Monster Truck.png|''Blaze'' Donkey Kong.png|''Donkey Kong'' Armodrillo.png|''Armodrillo'' Sonic The Hedgehog.png|''Sonic'' Tails The Fox.png|''Tails'' Knuckles The Echidna.png|''Knuckles'' Big The Cat.png|''Big'' Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' Godzilla (animated).png|''Godzilla'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Mr. Blik.png|''Mr. Blik'' Waffle G. Aliquis.png|''Waffle'' Gordon Quid.png|''Gordon'' Norbert Foster Beaver.png|''Norbert'' Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|''Daggett'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo'' CatDog.png|''CatDog'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Scoutmaster Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Slinkman'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Jake The Dog.png|''Jake'' George Pig.png|''George'' Jerry Mouse.png|''Jerry'' Tuffy Mouse.png|''Tuffy'' Discord.png|''Discord'' Popeye.png|''Popeye'' Four from BFDI.png|''Four'' X from BFDI.png|''X'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliot'' Nick Wilde.png|''Nick Wilde'' Villains: King R. Rool.png|''King R. Rool'' Mr. Krabs.png|''Mr. Krabs'' Tom and Bobert.png|''Tom and Bobert'' Artists: Dwayne Johnson.png|''Dwayne Johnson'' Jack Black.png|''Jack Black'' Patrick Warburton.png|''Patrick Warburton'' Jim Carrey.png|''Jim Carrey'' Tom Kenny.png|''Tom Kenny'' Roger Craig Smith.png|''Roger Craig Smith'' Composers: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky.jpg|''Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky'' Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:April 2020 Releases Category:Ice Age Category:Looney Tunes Category:Blaze and The Monster Machines Category:Donkey Kong Category:Ben 10 Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Godzilla Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Catscratch Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Space Goofs Category:CatDog Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Adventure Time Category:Peppa Pig Category:Tom and Jerry Category:MLP Category:Popeye the Sailor Man Category:BFDI Category:Pat and Stan Category:Open Season Category:Zootopia Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Dwayne Johnson Category:Jack Black Category:Patrick Warburton Category:Jim Carrey Category:Tom Kenny Category:Roger Craig Smith Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:The Zig Organisation Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone